


someday

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: L is....weird, M/M, but light gets used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I read One Day, the L-centric one shot...and this drabble was born from it. This takes place during the Yotsuba arc. ovo)b</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday

Despite Light’s attempts to prove to L that he was not Kira, L insisted that they stay together at all times. Light didn’t really question it, for there wasn’t anything to hide; he simply went along with L’s suggestion and left it at that. After all, how bad could it be? Being handcuffed to another human being surely isn’t too much of an inconvenience. Light’s daily routines would remain completely normal except for the fact that _….why is L peeing that way…..?_

“Ryuzaki..” Light tried to avert his eyes from the strange position. Light had urinated in front of L several times already, so he wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with it being the other way around. L was in his favorite 40% position…facing the back of the toilet, it was _strange._ It made it worse when he casually looked up at Light as if there was absolutely nothing wrong.

“Yes, Light-kun?” L simply stared at Light, whose face was slightly contorted into an expression that said: “don’t make eye contact, don’t make eye contact, don’t make eye contact”.

“Why are you sitting like that?” Light tried to find something on the sink counter that could hold his interest; _anything_ to keep his attention.

L dismissed Light’s concern. The only reason he sat this way was because it was comfortable, that’s all.

Light started to read the back of a bottle of hand soap, listening to the symphony that was L’s piss splashing into the toilet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw L move his hand up. Surely, he wasn’t going to bite his thumb right now…no, L wasn’t unsanitary like that. A look of disgust grew on his face until he realized that L was, in fact, reaching to flush the toilet. _Whew._

“Oh, thank you Light-kun. You already have the hand soap ready.” Light moved out of the way so L could wash his hands. He was very thorough with his cleansing, he got under his nails and carefully washed in between each finger. When he was done, he took the small towel hanging from the rack and dried his hands.

-

Seeing as the progression of the Kira case was slowing, there really wasn’t much to investigate. Even L grew bored trying to find something that would give Light away. He watched intently as Light would write in his notes for school or flip channels on the television; hell, he would even stare at him while he ate chips.

After a while, L became a little depressed. Watching Light eat the salty snack became a catalyst to L’s non-stop train of thought. _Is he biting into each chip the same as the one previously? The past two chips were consumed in two bites…but this one he ate whole. Does the number of times he chews stay consistent with every bite? This particular bite is taking longer for him to chew…he must be thinking hard. What’s on your mind, Light-kun?_ L’s rampant thoughts were quickly interrupted when Light swallowed the last of his snack.

“Ryuzaki, I’d like to go for a walk in the park. Studying in this dark room is starting to make me feel stiff,”

L froze. _Stiff? Light-kun sure is comfortable around me-_

“in the shoulders.” Light smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He stifled a small laugh before adding, “I’d ask you if you wanted to join me, but you don’t really have a choice.” L looked down at the circular piece of metal clamped around his wrist.

“It’s okay, Light-kun. I actually enjoy going to the park.” L stood up and slipped on his old, tattered shoes and lazily followed Light out the door.

For the past few weeks it had been raining non-stop, but today the sun was shining bright; and all the greenery was vivid from days of constant watering. The sound of a gentle breeze melted with the music of birds chirping. Normally, L was alone when he took his walks, and he really enjoyed having company. Butterflies were fluttering here and there, but you couldn’t see them; for they were swarming inside L’s abdomen. This had been the third time Light’s hand had grazed passed his, and each time it happened it seemed more and more forced.

The first time was soft. Light simply laughed and apologized, then proceeded to hide his hand in his pocket. It didn’t bother L, but he did notice the slight blush forming on Light’s cheeks. It didn’t take long for him to remove his hand from his pocket, either.

The second time was more than a delicate swipe; if this were timed then the first touch lasted 0.4 seconds while the second was a solid 2 seconds. This time was palm to palm, versus before it was the backs of their hands. This is when the butterflies began to swarm.

The third time was definitely forced. Light not only relaxed his hand into L’s, but he also entwined his fingers. He pulled away pretty fast (3 seconds), but L could not be deceived. He knew what Light was trying to do.

“Light-kun,” L said, with his voice as direct as it normally was.

Light almost jumped at the break of silence, ”Hm..?”

“I consider you my first friend, that’s why I don’t mind if you hold my hand.” L was completely unfazed by his own statement, and simply reached out to grab Light’s hand.

L’s fingers were long enough to grasp Light’s hand completely, and he was able to point out the small callus on the top of his middle finger; a common feature for most writers. L ignored that piece of possible evidence and continued to walk, with Light comfortably in his grasp.

He kept Light in his hold until they were back at the headquarters. It wasn’t until they got to their floor that L grabbed Light’s hand once again.

“There’s something I need to do really quick, Light-kun, please follow me.”

Light followed L to what looked like a normal laundry room. Ohh, he must be grabbing some new clothes, Light thought to himself. L began to undress himself and then opened the washing machine.

“Oh, hold on Ryuzaki…” Light reached out to the knobs and selected the option which read ‘cold’. “If you wash your clothes in hot water, they will shrink.”

“Thank you, Light-kun. Except, that would be very uncomfortable. I much prefer to wash myself in warm water.” L switched the knob back to ‘warm’ and poured some strawberry-scented shampoo into the detergent compartment. “Could you please shut the door, Light-kun? Oh, and if you keep the chain hanging out right here, it shouldn’t interfere with the latch.”

Light furrowed his eyebrows as he the world-renowned detective snuggle himself into the machine. “Ryuzaki, what are you doing?”

“Please, Light-kun. Shut the door.”

“…”

Light shut the door and began the first cycle. Yet again, he was left in an awkward position in which L was doing something _completely normal._ He sat on top of the dryer and waited patiently while L… _bathed himself._

The machine stopped and Light opened the door.

“Could you hand me a towel, please?” L held out his hand before stepping out.

Light watched as L ruffled his hair, flinching at the cold splashes of water that peppered his new khakis. But he was not concerned about those annoyances at the moment, because something far greater had captured his attention. All of a sudden, Light had felt much smaller than he was a few moments ago, and had to avert his gaze when he realized that he was staring. No, he needed to turn around completely. There was no way he was going to be able to just look away, he had to hide his face…which felt extremely warm.

“Light-kun?”

Again, Light jumped. “Uh..yeah, Ryuzaki?”

“I need to ask you for a favor, if you don’t mind?”

Light hesitated. If he turned around then L would see that his face matched the label on his bottle of strawberry shampoo. “My clean shirt is folded right over there…could you please put it on me?”

Light buried his face in his hand. “Ryuzaki, I don’t think-”

“Oh! Of course, I’ll put my pants on first. I apologize, I didn’t mean to distract you.”

That’s not what I meant. Light grabbed L’s shirt and turned around. For someone who ate a ton of sweets, L’s body was very toned. And Light couldn’t help that his eyes were practically scanning L.

“HOORAY!” L threw his hands in the air as if he were on a rollercoaster.

Light’s eyes twitched. Is he serious? With an exasperated sigh, he slid L’s shirt down his arms and over his head.

-

One thing that Light had never witnessed was L sleeping. He actually began to question if the man even knew how. Light would normally stay up until 10pm and then he would lay down in bed. L would perch himself in the chair next to the bed and type away on his laptop. Once Light fell asleep, he had no idea what L was up to.

Tonight, however, Light was awoken by a slight tug at his handcuff. Sitting up, he looked down onto the floor to see L sleeping. He had taken the chair with him, of course.

Light watched him for a few moments and was fixated on the slight rise and fall of his chest, the way L’s mouth hung open to let out small snores, and the way the moonlight brought out a blue hue in his dark hair. Despite L’s quirks, there was something about him that Light loved. L had told him that he was his first friend, and he wasn’t able to stop thinking about it. It made a part of him want to leave the investigation with L and find out more about him. _What is his favorite book? I wonder what kind of music he likes? Does he favor one sweet over all the others?_

There was so much Light wanted to know. It might have just been the fact that they had been attached by a chain for a while now that he had felt this way, but he didn’t fight the feeling.

Light took a blanket off of his bed and gently placed it over L. Before making sure his bare feet were covered, Light returned to his bed. L’s quiet breaths lulled him to sleep.

-

**BONUS:**

Light was taking a shower, and as usual L sat on the other side of the shower curtain.

_Light-kun sure takes a while to clean himself, L thought. I wonder what his routine is._

L stood up and began to remove his clothes. With a quick drag of his hand, he slid the curtain open to reveal a frightened Light.

“Ryuzaki!! What are you doing!?”

L stepped into the shower and began reading the labels on the various products lining the bathtub.

“Is this how you get your hair to be so shapely, Light-kun?”

Light relaxed himself, and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. “Ryuzaki, close your eyes.”

Light proceeded to shampoo L’s hair by massaging his scalp, and then rinsed thoroughly.

“Thank you, Light-”

“Hold on, Ryuzaki…not done yet.”

Light poured some conditioner into his palms and combed it through L’s hair.

“That feels really nice, Light-kun.”

“Thank you, I had to brush Sayu’s hair sometimes when she was little…so I know how to be gentle.”

“That’s a nice story. However, I was referring to what was poking me in the back, Light-kun.”


End file.
